The Furnace
by SukiNora
Summary: At the tentative beginnings of the relationship, Duo has run into some trouble when sharing a bed with Heero. Companion to The Ice Maker. Oneshot. 1x2


The Furnace

By: SukiNora

Disclaimer: do not own.

Pairings: 1x2

Summary: At the tentative beginnings of the relationship, Duo has run into some trouble when sharing a bed with Heero. Companion to The Ice Maker.

The problem with Heero is that he's always trying to make things easier for me. If there's something he knows I really hate, such as having no ice for my water, he'll take care of it so I don't have to. While that started out as a really useful habit of his, its recently begun to take an unexpected turn. The sad thing is he doesn't even know why, he doesn't even have a clue that something's wrong. He doesn't realize that the problem is him.

"You're being ridiculous about this," Wufei sighed out, flipping through documents. "Yuy would not be offended if you just tell him what the problem is."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not worried that he'll be _offended_," I growled out, somewhat annoyed that he didn't seem to be listening to a word I said. "I'm worried he'll try to _fix _the problem."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "If he fixes the problem in the most obvious way then," I trailed off, blushing a bit as I realized I was getting into the too much information category. I'm usually okay with making Wufei uncomfortable, but for some reason talking about Heero and I's new- kind of- sort of- relationship- dating thing makes _me _uncomfortable. Me! Quatre thinks it's because what we kind of, sort of have is so important to me that I naturally don't want to joke about it or belittle it. I thought that might be true, but the fact of the matter is that Heero being all soft and caring really freaks me out.

I had no idea he was capable of that kind of tenderness. I'm still getting used to it, and I feel like it'd damage his reputation if I told people that Heero Yuy, a guy who has killed men with his bare hands and makes secretaries and new agents cry calls me Muffin in private. I've tried to tell him that's not really an appropriate pet name for a man, but his reasoning is flawless in his eyes, so I'm stuck with Muffin. He likes muffins, and he likes me, to him that is infallible evidence, as he does not like anything sweet except muffins and me. I'm getting uncomfortable just thinking about it.

But that's another part of the problem. If I act uncomfortable enough Heero will try to fix that. He'll take away things that make me uncomfortable, like calling me Muffin. And to be honest, it's not like I hate the pet name, so I don't necessarily want it taken away. It's just hard to get used to. It's not every day that Heero Yuy decides to give someone a pet name. It makes me uncomfortable but it also kind of makes me feel, well, cared for. It's just still really hard to believe Heero cares for me like that, and even harder to believe that I kind of care about him like that.

In all honesty, I had never thought about him that way. I didn't really think about anyone that way. I wanted to be friends with everyone, I wanted to flirt with everyone, and I wanted everyone to like or at least be okay with me. I didn't know that as Heero and I worked together and hung out something grew between us without my knowledge. More than friendship, more than a bromance, but slightly less than a crush? At least on my part. It was definitely more than a crush from Heero's point of view. I know this because he told me. He also knows how tentative I was to start kind of- sort of dating him, because I told him. After not lying to him our whole friendship I sure as hell wasn't about to start now. Relationships are built on honesty right?

Shockingly enough, he just grabbed my hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb and told me he didn't care as long as I was willing to try things out with him. Then he smiled at me. Freaky right? Heero smiling. That still kind of weirds me out, not that I can tell him though or he'll stop doing it. I don't want that to disappear either. It's just hard to believe that I'm the reason he's smiling. It's such a vicious cycle.

I've always thought of myself as self assured. If I were in one of those nature shows, I'd totally be that bad ass leopard taking down a zebra. But since I started dating Heero, I've kind of felt myself transform. I don't really know what to expect anymore, and that freaks me out. Whenever Heero unexpectedly grabs my hand, or kisses me in public I feel like I'm the zebra and Heero's the leopard about to pounce.

"Duo," Wufei sighed. "Yuy is strangely infatuated with you. God knows why," he added under his breath. I'm sure he thought I didn't catch it, but I did and I shot a glare his way. "So I'm sure he'll be willing to listen to reason. This is a hard and dangerous job, so if he's making you sleep deprived you need to tell him. I'm sure he'll vacate the bed so you can get your rest."

I tried to keep my cool, but I was getting so frustrated that I could literally feel my blood pressure rising. "That's my problem," I growled out through gritted teeth. "I do not want him to vacate my bed. I don't want him to fix the problem. I want to find a way for _me _to fix the problem."

He looked dimly at me. "Then get over your temperature phobia. Warm things wont hurt you. Get over it."

I slammed my hand down on his desk. I'm proud to say he jumped. "First of all," I began. "It is not a phobia, it is hatred. It is an absolute loathing for hot things. I cannot stand it. You of all people should know this because I've spoken to you multiple times about not refilling the ice trays!"

"Yuy makes sure they are always full."

I blushed a bit at this recollection but continued in my assault anyway. "And if he wasn't refilling them?! I hope you recall that before he took on that duty you always left them empty!"

"I still don't see what your point is."

"I cannot drink warm water! I need ice! I need things to be cold! I cannot stand hot things! And that's my problem! Heero Yuy is a _furnace!!"_

"I'm what?"

I felt my whole body tense. I knew that voice. Instinctively I prepared to die. I'm still not used to the idea of Heero not killing me.

"Ah, Heero," Wufei said happily as he stood up from his chair. "Thanks for coming, Duo has something to tell you."

Wufei had the audacity to pat me on the shoulder as he walked out of his office, closing the door behind him. Next time I saw him I was going to stab him with a thumb tack.

"I'm what?" Heero asked again, walking forward a bit to stand in front of me as I slowly turned to face him. I gave him a small smile, letting out a nervous laugh as I backed up into Wufei's desk and sat on the edge of it.

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?" I asked hopefully. Heero moved to stand between my legs, placing a hand on either side of me.

"Not in this lifetime, Duo."

"Figures," I breathed out. "The one thing I'm trying to avoid happens."

"What are you trying to avoid?" He asked, looking confused. "Me?"

I took a deep breath. At that moment I made a decision. If this was going down, it was going to go down hard. "You know how you try to make things easier for me?"

"I do?"

"You do."

"Oh."

"Yes, well," I continued. Heero had a slightly perplexed look on his face. "There's something about that I can't really deal with but I can't tell you because even though I really like sleeping with you I can't and I'm getting sleep deprived, but if I told you that you'd stop coming over for slumber parties and I really don't want that because I love the idea of sleeping next to you I just can't," I finished, breathless.

Heero smirked. "We have slumber parties?" Oh god, I did say that didn't I...

"I mean, yeah, I guess," I stammered, averting my eyes in hopes that Heero wouldn't see me turning into a tomato.

"You're cute," he said with a smile, kissing me lightly on the neck. I leaned into his touch unwillingly. I was somehow torn by sighing in frustration of being called cute, and sighing for a very different reason. It's so weird to be with Heero like this, but it's so right. "But I still have no idea how that makes me a furnace."

And just like that all the arousal I had just experienced disappeared. I tried turning my head, but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He knew if I got sucked into eye contact I couldn't avoid the truth. I couldn't help myself, I glared at him as he stared into my soul. Damn you eyes.

I took in another deep breath. "Did you know that you get about 15 degrees hotter when you sleep?"

Heero thought about this tidbit for a moment before replying. "I've never heard that. Are you sure you have your information right? Granted humans do burn calories while their sleeping so I suppose it could be possible."

"No," I said quickly, shaking my head. "I don't mean generic humans. I mean you personally. You get 15 degrees hotter when you sleep."

"Oh," Heero said, looking like he was trying to comprehend the implications of what I said.

"Yeah, you're a furnace. And honestly? That down comforter you have doesn't make things any easier. I _have _to sleep under a cover, but sleeping under that thing next to you is like baking in a sauna. On the rare occasion that I can fall asleep I wake up sweating, and I hate sweating in bed," I pointed my finger in his face as I said this. I was on a roll, the words kept flying from my mouth, I was powerless to stop.

"You didn't seem to mind sweating when we..." I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Not like that!" I exclaimed. "That's different! I mean actually sleeping!" I didn't bother trying to hide my blush, there was no use, I was becoming vine ripened. "I'm sorry Heero, I really like the idea of sleeping next to you but I just can't. I hate being hot!"

When I finished my rant I was breathless, and Heero was stunned.

We both kind of stared at each other for a while before either of us tried to say anything. Heero looked speechless, I looked ashamed.

"I'm not sure there's anything I can do biologically," Heero began, shaking his head slightly, looking somewhat nervous. "To lower my temperature while I sleep."

Well at least that's the first thing he thought of trying to fix.

"It seems as though there's really only one solution here," he said finally, looking me dead in the eye. I almost felt like punching something. Here I was throwing away a wonderful experience because I was too hot. Unexpectedly Heero grabbed my hand and pulled me off the desk. "Come on," he said. "Lets fix this." He dragged me towards the office door.

I barely had time to get out "Where are we going?" before we were on the street.

---------------

"I don't want to rush you but we really don't have a lot of time before we have to get back," Heero said a bit anxiously as he looked at his watch.

"A decision like this takes time, Heero," I replied, taking my time as I eyed each of the colors splayed in front of me. There were so many choices. "I'm just not sure."

"Pick something that suits your personality," he placed his hand on my shoulder as I nodded.

"The leopard then," I said, reaching out and grabbing the light leopard print blanket that would soon find a home on Heero's bed. "Because I'm done being a skittish zebra. I'm a leopard. I'm going to eat zebras."

Heero gave me a weird look before taking his hand okay. "Okay," he trailed off. "Lets get this and head back to work."

I let out a happy sigh as we walked hand in hand towards the check out. I looked at Heero, and when he turned to face me I gave him the biggest smile I could muster. "Slumber party tonight?"

He smiled in return, and this time it wasn't very weird. "You bet."


End file.
